My Girlfriend Is A Prophet
by lutien
Summary: Not once Uchiha Sasuke thought that he would fall in love with pink haired annoying weirdo girl who claimed to see the future. Then again, he didn't have a choice. They were destined. At least, so she said. SasuSaku. AU. Fluff.Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, as if you don't know.**

**A/N: My first oneshot. Random idea that was inspired by Korean banjun drama. Almost pure fluff. Really tried not to be OOC.**

**

* * *

**

**My Girlfriend Is A Prophet**

_Her entrance to his life wasn't ordinary._

"You'll fall in love for me. I'm your destiny" she said. And smiled. It was strange. Especially since she had pink hair. He should have run from her the moment he saw her. But even indifferent Uchiha Sasuke can be curious.

"My name is Sakura" Her name was the only ordinary thing about her.

"I have an ability to see the future and I saw us in love with each other" He never was a person who believed others. He was always skeptical about supernatural things. Still he didn't doubt her words.

_Somehow, he became her boyfriend. _

He tried to resist but then she said

"It's meaningless to reject me, you'll still end being boyfriend who is totally into me." She said it so matter of factly that he'd actually thought "What's the point, if it still happens."

He never admitted it but he actually enjoyed having Sakura as his girlfriend. Every day was like roller coaster, interesting and adrenaline-filled.

She made him do things which he thought he'd never do. Somehow she knew that he will enjoy them.

_He could be a hero. _

Sakura pointed to the nervous woman several meters away. When Sasuke looked, he saw some guy's hand in woman's bag. He was quick enough to stop the thief from running away with the wallet. He punched the guy, who was then lying unconscious till policemen arrived. The woman said he was the hero since he stopped her losing the money for her daughter's surgery. Sakura just watched him blushing (again the emotion he never felt before) from so much praise and smiled.

_He could have a real friend._

They were kissing (which Sasuke never suspected to be that pleasurable) on a bench when Sakura suddenly pushed him hard. He fell on some blond guy passing by. The guy, whose name was Naruto, had a bright orange outfit which was now covered in dust. He started shouting. "Idiot! Teme! Hinata-chan put so much effort to clean my cloths. I'll kill you!" Sasuke never apologized so they started a fight. Being too preoccupied kicking and punching, he didn't notice that Sakura instead of screaming and stopping them, how any other girlfriend would do, just stand smiling. Then, when they were too weak and bitten to fight, she took them to her house, treated wounds and made a dinner. While eating, two guys kept bickering until Sakura suddenly hit Naruto on head. Blond looked so dumbfounded that Sasuke started laughing (which happened a lot since he met Sakura). The girl then hit Sasuke so hard that he dived his face into the plate. It was Naruto's turn to laugh. Like this, the dinner ended up being funny, joyfull and… friendly.

_He could be a favorite son. _

Another thing Sasuke would never admit is that he had a younger brother complex. His elder sibling Itachi was almost perfect and much loved by their parents. All Sasuke's achievements paled compared to Itachi's. That made him shy in front of his parents.

"Sasuke plays the guitar and sings." Sakura said while on family dinner which she invited herself. Sasuke almost choked.

"Really?" His mother said surprised, while his father glanced at him with interest. "I thought my son only studied."

"He is talented in many things." She answered. "You should show it to your parents, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, I don't think…" He caught a skeptical look from his brother. Then he looked at Sakura and saw a reassuring smile. "Ok, I'll get a guitar."

When he finished, his father slapped him on the back and said with a nostalgic smile. "You know, I also played the guitar when was your age. Actually, it's how I proposed to your mom. I sang a song." Sasuke was shocked. He never thought his father would be the romantic type.

Mother spoke with him later, while the two of them sat on the balcony. Sakura annoyed Itachi, which made Sasuke smile.

"You'll hate me." She said his brother.

"No." Itachi replied annoyed.

"You hate my hair color." She accused.

"How can a real man like pink?" he countered.

"Soon you'll wear pink a lot."

"The hell I am!" after a pause Itachi replied.

"You will. Because your future wife will see you wearing pink and fall in love with you."

Itachi was speechless for a minute.

"I'll never fall for a woman who makes me wear pink."

"You will. You'll start wearing something pink from tomorrow on because you'll believe me and will want to find the woman. At first it would be hidden socks and a handkerchief that comes from you pocket a little. Then the tie with several pink strips. At the end it would be your jacket inner linning with pink daisies. Your employees will start wonder if you're a gay." Sakura blurted seriously.

"I hate you!" Itachi said.

"I said you would." Sakura smiled. "By the way, I'll give you a kitten with pink ribbon as your birthday gift soon."

Sasuke never saw his brother more annoyed.

His mother silently watched him smile.

"I like her." She said. Sasuke looked at mother questionly.

"She's strange, of course. But you smile a lot around her. And you play the guitar… and you have a girlfriend. I always was concerned because my two sons were too serious and… boring. Your brother is so composed and you follow him. It's good, of course, that you are almost perfect sons, smart, brilliant even and successful. But having both of you living a perfect live without fun and most likely, with arranged marriages, always worried me. At least, one of you can feel fun and… love." Sasuke learned two things from his mother's half-minute speech. Firstly, he shouldn't be as perfect son, as Itachi is, because parents can actually love him for him being different. Secondly, he was actually in love with Haruno Sakura.

"How did you come up with idea of annoying Itachi with pink?" He latter asked his now beloved girlfriend.

"I just told the truth. Almost. He will wear pink from tomorrow, you can check his handkerchief. And pink will help him to meet his love." She answered.

"Almost?"

"He actually don't need to wear pink. His future wife would notice and like him because of the kitten with pink ribbon that I'll give to him." She smiled.

"Never thought Itachi is that desperate to find a woman." He laughed.

Sakura suddenly became serious. "Today he was more envious of you that you have been of him for all this years. Being perfect doesn't mean being happy. Your cheerful mood today made him think that maybe he's missing a girlfriend to become happy. Cold outside, he's passionate inside and more than anything wants to be loved. He's just like you, when we first met."

"I thought you're a prophet, not a telepath."

"I just see how happy he would be, when he meets her. Comparing present and future makes me understand people."

_Sometimes he benefited from her gift._

There were sunny days when suddenly could be raining. He always found an umbrella in the car on such days.

She could occasionally tell him not to drive within certain street. Then he usually found out that there were an accident or traffic jam on mentioned streets.

"Can you give me your wallet?" She once told him. He gave it to her. Sakura took ID and all credits cards. She also took half of money he had and put it in his jeans' pocket. Sasuke looked at her, not surprised anymore, as he got used to strange things she did. "Just go." She said.

Then someone stole his wallet. He didn't loose anything valuable, just some money.

"Why didn't you take all the money?" he asked.

"Because using the stolen money 16-years old guy will buy some new clothes and make a haircut. Then, while walking on street, he would get noticed by model agency representative and get hired. Isn't that great? Though unwillingly, you helped someone to have a proper life." She smiled brightly. At such moments he loved her even more, if it was possible.

_Sometimes she benefited from her gift._

"Sasuke-kun! Thank you! Thank you!" She would run to him, hug and start kissing. Her kisses always made him forget every thought he had in mind.

"What for?" He would ask between the kisses.

"You're going to buy me that super expensive antique book about history's greatest witches!" She happily said still kissing him.

"Really?" Sasuke barely understood what she said with his passion-filled mind.

Sakura suddenly stopped their making out session, much to Sasuke's disappointment.

"You will, won't you?" The girl said with voice of spoiled child.

"I don't know." He answered trying to reach her sweet lips.

"I saw it. You will." She said with a harsher voice. Her hands even left his neck. Now, thus made him pay attention to what she was saying.

"I will, if you already saw it." Sakura happily squealed and hugged him again. Sasuke also got what he wanted. He could finally make out with his girlfriend all he wanted.

Afterwards the boy usually wondered, if she really had a premonition or just made him think so. Thus, he didn't have a choice but do what she wanted.

_Sometimes neither him nor her benefit from Sakura's talent._

He usually saw her crying at that times.

"No! Why? How could they?" She was crying like a baby with napkins all around her. He then regretted asking her what happened.

"They'll get disbanded. TVXQ! Aaaaaaa!" TVXQ was Korean-almost-Japanese super popular idol pop band consisted of 5 cute guys. Sakura loved him like… since forever. Naturally, Sasuke hated them. His girlfriend had band's posters all over her room, spend all her money on the discs, merchandise and really expensive concert tickets. She even made him go to showcase. How he endured two hours of ten thousands fangirls' constant squealing, he didn't know. He was like almost only male on the concert. She could spend half a day in line of autograph session given by the group. Moreover, she even went to that ridiculous fan-gatherings. Sometimes he wondered if she loved them more than him. What she found in them was mystery to him. They are just a weird group of guys in leather outfit wearing a lot of makeup and crazy hairstyles. Did he say that he hated them?

Ok, maybe he was a little jealous but Sakura will never know. As well as that it was him who torn her favorite poster. Also, she won't be aware that he damaged her internet connection, so she couldn't order tickets for the third concert of the same showcase. Moreover, she definitely never find out that tvxqhater#1 was his nickname on fanforum because the user was #1 hated person by all band's fans.

Now, finally, they were disbanded. Sasuke barely stopped himself from smiling.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked holding her head close to his chest. That way she didn't see him smirking.

"I am. It'll happen in half a yearrrrrrr… Aaaaaaa!" He never saw her cry so hard. Is it too cruel for him being happy at such a moment?

"Then you should try stop loving them now, so it won't hurt so much in the future. You should prepare yourself." He suggested.

She suddenly straightened, almost catching him smiling.

"You're right. I should be prepared. I will see every remaining event of them as a group. I will not miss anything, so I won't regret. I will enjoy every moment!" She said with a frantic look.

He almost hadn't seen her for six months. He hated TVXQ even more…

_He was not the only jealous one in their relationships._

Slap!

It's not often you see Uchiha Sasuke stunned.

"What is this for?" he angrily asked as initial shock wearied off.

"Try to guess!" She was equally pissed. "Cheater!"

"What are you talking about?" Trying to calm down, he inquired.

"You will kiss this Ami girl while I'll be waiting for you for the dinner!"

It was ridiculous!

"But I didn't do anything!" he shouted.

"Yet! You didn't do anything yet! How could you do this to me?" She had tears in the eyes.

"How do I know? It didn't happen." Does she want him to apologize and explain actions he didn't do? No way, he would!

Slap! It was the door this time.

She returned in 2 days with guilty look.

"I am sorry… I didn't see everything. She kissed you and you pushed her saying that you have a girlfriend."

They made up.

_However, it was not the only case when her abilities strained their relationships._

"Sakura…" He didn't know how to start.

"Ok, let's do it." She quickly said.

"What?"

"You want to break up, isn't it?" She said looking indifferent. Was it so easy for her?

"I do."

"Ok. I'll leave then." She stand up. He stopped her.

"Just like this? Is it so simple for you? Aren't you hurt?" He asked, shaking her.

"Do you want me to be hysterical? To cry? To beg you not to leave me? I won't do it, because we would break up no matter what! It was your idea" She said loosing her composure.

"You can at least try. So, I'll see that you treasure our relationships. Everything is so simple for you. I cannot see the future. I want a girl who fights for us, not just sit because she had some stupid premonitions! Not the one who shuts her feelings previously to break up. I cannot do it. I need a reaction from you! I want a girl, who I can surprise! Not the one who's making me look idiot because she knows everything. I want to be a simple couple. Not the one who always rushes somewhere and makes stupid things because it makes someone, not usually us, happier!"

"Then find yourself a normal girl!"

"But I love you!" He couldn't stop himself. It was first time he said those three words. Sakura looked shocked.

"I'll go! It doesn't matter anymore!" Like this she was gone.

_It was the only time Uchiha Sasuke ever cried. _

She completely disappeared from his life for eight months. How he lived, he didn't remember. They dated for three years and she became an essential part of his life. He already didn't know how to have boring colorless life he had before. When he decided to break up with her, Sasuke thought that it wouldn't be so painful. He thought that if he would be too devasted, he could find her and reconcile. However, he had no idea where she was.

And he missed her… A lot… So that he learnt the meaning of the word heartbroken…

Then, he realized that Sakura was his destiny. He remembered that it was her first words to him. He wondered if she still thought so.

When he thought he lost her forever, she appeared again. With the same bright smile and weird pink hair.

"We'll be together forever" were her first words.

Then she cried.

Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't say anything, just hugged her, inhaling familiar strawberry smell. He wasn't angry at her. He wasn't hurt. He was just happy that she was next to him again. God, he missed her…

"I love you!" It was easier to say the words now. He wanted her to know how he felt.

"I love you too!" She returned. He couldn't be happier.

"I'm sorry I put us through this." She continued. "But we both needed it. To understand ourselves, to mature, to understand the extent of our love to each other."

"You knew it would be like this?" He asked resting his head on the crook of her neck.

"Of course I knew. But…" She made him raise his head and look into her eyes.

"You know, knowing future doesn't make everything easier for me. Sometimes even harder. I had to live through our break up twice. When I had a premonition and when it actually happened. Do you think I never wished for a normal life? I did. I just always tried to see a brighter side of being a seer. Also, you do surprise me. When I have a premonition of what you'll do, I'm surprised, shocked and happy. You should just see me at that moment. And…" She stopped.

"What is it?" What she said was pleasant to hear but it actually didn't matter anymore. He loved her anyway.

"You really surprised me that time, when you said you loved me. I didn't see it coming… and I always tried to see that moment. I only saw you saying it now. It's confusing." She said looking puzzled.

"Maybe I also have a gift. To change the future." He smirked. It occurred to him that she also didn't know about his anti-TVXQ activities.

Then they kissed… again… and again… and again…

Until she gasped.

"Oh My God!" He never saw her more surprised. She jumped on him.

"How can you be so cute! Your proposal is just the sweetest thing ever!"

He sure had that stupid stunned face again. Nevertheless, Sakura was so happy. He actually could surprise her. And he liked it.

"How could you make all TVXQ members gather again and perform on our wedding?" she suddenly squealed. His eyebrow twitched at the band's name.

Did she have a premonition? Or tried to have her way again?

_He'll never know._

_He couldn't be happier._

_

* * *

_

**Closing A/N: So, let me know what you think. Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**P.S.: I'm actually a huge TVXQ fan, still sad whey divided. So, do not be offended with what Sasuke says about them)))**


End file.
